Tiny Miracle
Tiny Miracle is a robot from a segment of Uncle Grandpa called Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy. Tiny Miracle makes Tiny Miracles happen whenever somebody needs them and when he does, he does it while doing a crazy dance move which usually makes thing worse than they were to begin with. His catchphrase is "Did somebody say tiny miracle?" He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Appearance Tiny Miracle is a gray robot with a round head and two blue eyes and a cylander shaped nose. He has a mouth that is a set of a few lights that blink when he talks. He has a yellow shirt that says "I love fun" on it. He also wears a red cap. Tiny Miracle also has two robotic arms and legs and a pair of red sneakers. Personality Tiny Miracle is a happy-go-lucky fun loving robot who is always ready to play around and have fun. He also loves to help people out if they are in need of a tiny mircle. However, Tiny Miracle sometimes has too much fun while helping people, and when he helps them, he usually messes something else up but even after he makes a mistake, he is still a happy and excitable little robot, willing to help fix that one which only causes more problems that he will be ready to fix. Relationships *Uncle Grandpa - Tiny Miracle was seen helping Uncle Grandpa in the episode "Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy". Uncle Grandpa needed help opening a jar of burgers and Tiny Miracle smashed the jar onto the ground. After that, he needed his help again with cleaning up the mess he made. *Mr. Gus - Tiny Miracle helped Mr. Gus in the episode "Jorts" when Mr. Gus needed help getting his Jorts off because he kept getting a bunch of unnecessary tools out. Tiny Miracle took a really long time to do it and didn't get his Jorts off until after he changed his mind and decided he wanted to keep them on. Episode Appearances Major Appearances *"Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy" *"Jorts" Minor Appearances *"Belly Brothers" (Cameo) *"Uncle Grandpa Sitter" (Cameo) *"Uncle Grandpa For a Day" (Title Screen Cameo) Trivia *His catchphrase is "Did somebody say tiny miracle?" *He appeared on the title card for "Uncle Grandpa For a Day". *He appears in the Uncle Grandpa game "Belly Bag Bonanza". Gallery Uncle Grandpa For a Day Uncle-Grandpa-Episode-10-Uncle-Grandpa-for-a-Day.jpg Jorts Tiny Miracle in Jorts 25.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 24.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 23.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 22.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 21.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 20.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 19.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 18.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 17.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 16.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 15.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 14.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 13.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 12.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 11.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 10.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 9.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 8.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 7.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 6.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 5.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 4.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 3.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 2.png Tiny Miracle in Jorts 1.png UG, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, and Tiny Miracle in Jorts 2.png UG, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, and Tiny Miracle in Jorts 1.png Mr. Gus and Tiny Miracle in Jorts.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 40.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 36.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 35.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 34.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 33.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 32.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 31.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 30.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 29.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 28.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 27.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 26.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 25.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 24.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 21.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 20.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 19.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 18.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 17.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 16.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 15.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 14.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 12.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 11.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 2.png Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy 1.png Miscellaneous HamSammich.png Tumblr mw12f4IMvC1t0h11fo2 1280.jpg Tiny Miracle, Beary Nice, and Hot Dog Person in Jorts Intermission 2.png Tiny Miracle, Beary Nice, and Hot Dog Person in Jorts Intermission 1.png Tiny Miracle and Beary Nice in Jorts Intermission 1.png GRFT, Hot Dog Person, Beary Nice, and Tiny Miracle in Jorts Intermission 2.png GRFT, Hot Dog Person, Beary Nice, and Tiny Miracle in Jorts Intermission 1.png UG, MG, PS, GRFT, HDP, TM, and BN in Jorts Intermission 7.png UG, MG, PS, GRFT, HDP, TM, and BN in Jorts Intermission 6.png UG, MG, PS, GRFT, HDP, TM, and BN in Jorts Intermission 5.png UG, MG, PS, GRFT, HDP, TM, and BN in Jorts Intermission 4.png UG, MG, PS, GRFT, HDP, TM, and BN in Jorts Intermission 3.png UG, MG, PS, GRFT, HDP, TM, and BN in Jorts Intermission 2.png UG, MG, PS, GRFT, HDP, TM, and BN in Jorts Intermission 1.png GRFT, Hot Dog Person, and Tiny Miracle in Jorts Intermission 1.png Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Re-Occuring Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Minor Characters